Astromek21
I was playing on my world which i played about a year. My friend could sometimes play with me, but, one day I was joining and I saw a giant ship in the sky. It wasn't a house nor a plane. It was a giant flying boat. I got into creative and flew up there. In the ship I saw a nametag. I grabbed my sword and my friend joined. I went in and there was a player named Astromek21. He stared at me and it was weird. He had a skeleton captain skin. We stared awkwardly for a minute and he asked why am I here, who I am and what's my name. I said nothing, but he said: You look nice, let's play! In the ship he had many cool things but somehow had some stuff from creative like broken texture block, dragon egg and end portal frame. We went down and started playing all day. My friend was kind of jealous because I played with Astromek21 and he killed him. He didn't answer when I called him. There were few things that were weird about Astromek21: He took no damage, he would always find diamonds, animals would run away from him or instantly die, when he walked on grass it would turn to soul sand and hostile mobs didn't attack him, instead, they protected him. We had much fun together, but he was ALWAYS online, everyday, every month. I always couldn't wait to play with him after school. One day I got bored but i do not know why. He always got into gamemode 1 but I didn't op him. I got so bored and told him that I wanted to leave. He said: Don't leave me, Matt. He knew my name... I wanted to leave so badly and I did. When I joined after 1 day, it was the first time I saw him offline. There was a sign saying: Please play, friend :( I felt bad for him but I refused to play. The next day when I turned on my PC I heard a high pitched voice saying WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, FRIEND, DON'T LEAVE ME! I came to play and he was online. He said that he's mad at me and said that I'm still his friend. I said that he's getting kind of annoying. My PC shut down, and when I came back, I saw a sign saying: Friend, you're not... my friend anymore. Why, Matt.. I got kind of mad and fully destroyed his ship. He joined. I thought to myself: Crap! What have I done... When he saw it, he slowly turned his head and looked at me. He asked: Why... You shouldn't have done this. I quickly left and came to a server. It was empty. Suddenly Astromek21 joined. I left and switched to my world. There was a sign saying: Don't look behind you. My heart stopped and I froze. I thought this is the end... I looked behind, no one there. I kicked Astromek21. Now my heart fully stopped. I saw a knife in a corner of my eye. It was on my neck... I saw a hand behind me. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? YOU WILL PAY, FRIEND. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:Player Category:World